


Someplace To Drop

by Pazienza



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pazienza/pseuds/Pazienza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has had a long day. Jim knows how to make it better.</p><p>Each chapter is a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim paused in the doorway to their quarters, moving forward enough to allow the door to shut behind him. He leaned back with a smile as he took in the sight before him. Bones was sprawled on their shared bed, fast asleep – unsurprising even though it was only the middle of Beta shift. Bones had worked through over twenty-four hours straight after an away mission had gone awry, and ten crew members had arrived back on the Enterprise with injuries. McCoy insisted on overseeing every one of their surgeries, and while the captain understood the impulse, it had clearly impacted on the doctor. 

Bones had briefly comm’d Jim at around 1300 to let him know he was finally going to bed. Jim was on Alpha shift, but he had spent a few hours working in his ready room after he was done, leaving Bones to rest as long as possible.

He moved around the room as quietly as possible, shucking his uniform and pulling on some pajama pants before climbing into the bed next to Bones. The doctor was warm and pliable, sleepy and relaxed, and Jim hated what he needed to do next.

Pressing kisses to Bones’ back and shoulders, Jim started whispering to him. “C’mon baby, you need to wake up.”

Bones grumbled, rolling himself away from Jim and towards the wall without opening his eyes. Jim grinned and shuffled himself forward to spoon the doctor. “You need to eat something, baby,” he mouthed against McCoy’s back. “You can go right back to sleep after, I promise.” He had no intention of letting the doctor go back to sleep immediately – he would wind up awake and alert in the middle of the night, and in no state to work Alpha shift the next day. He wasn’t, however, about to let Bones know that.

He felt Bones’ slow, deep intake of breath, and squeezed his lover tightly, curving a smile against his shoulder blade.

“I ate before I came to bed,” Bones protested, his voice still gravelly with sleep. Jim normally loved that rumble, but it had a hint of defiance about it – something Kirk did not appreciate. “I’m a doctor, not an idiot. Just leave me alone.” He swatted at Jim ineffectually, and curled in on himself further.  
Jim frowned, running a hand along the doctor’s arm. “I’m only trying to help you, Bones.” His hand trailed down further, and he lightly spanked Bones’ ass. “C’mon, wake up.”

The only verbal response he got was a groan as the doctor rolled over and glowered at him. Jim stared back, unaffected by the hostility. With a shake of his head, Bones got up and headed for the bathroom.

As he heard the shower start, Jim threw himself down against the mattress. He was unsure how to handle the situation. He knew how he wanted to handle it, but wasn’t convinced Bones would be so receptive. While Bones often needed to be cajoled into admitting that he needed what they both loved so much, sometimes he was simply not in the mood.

Shaking his head, Jim headed to the replicator and dispatched Bones’ favorite meal, and poured him some bourbon that he’d smuggled in from their last shore leave.

When Bones emerged from the bathroom, wearing sweat pants and an old t-shirt, scrubbing a hand through his still-damp hair, he paused as he spotted the set up waiting for him. Jim was bent over the table lighting a candle, and the doctor watched quietly for a moment.

“Thanks, Jim,” he said with a small smile when the captain turned around. He knew he’d overreacted earlier, but Jim knew he was uncooperative when he’d just woken up. 

Jim grinned back. He wasn’t ashamed to reveal his romantic side around Bones, although he’d vehemently deny it when asked by anyone else. “Thought I’d do something special for you, baby,” he shrugged, pulling out a chair for Bones with a flourish.

Bones raised an eyebrow, but slid into his seat anyway, eyes fixed on Jim’s innocent grin. Jim sat opposite him, smile fixed as he ate his meal. He avoided alcohol, wanting to keep a clear head for later. 

They ate quietly, Bones keeping an eye on Jim in case he decided to try anything. He was almost disappointed when they made it through the meal unscathed. He picked up their dishes and took them through to the small kitchen area, but before he could do anything further, Jim called him back.

He was sitting side-on on his chair, and patted his lap encouragingly. “Come and sit down, baby.”

“Don’t you have work to do?” Bones said, stubbornly, refusing to go to his partner.

Jim grinned, standing up. “Did it all before I left the bridge. Wanted to be all yours tonight, I knew you’d be stressed.”

“’M not stressed,” Bones argued.

Jim hummed disbelievingly, running his hands along Bones’ shoulders. “Is that why you’re so tense?” Bones rolled his shoulders slightly in protest, and Jim squeezed down gently. “Let me take care of you, Leo. Please.”

Bones paused for a moment, turning to face Jim, his eyes searching the captain’s face. The name was one they only used in specific situations, and the doctor knew the ball was in his court. Slowly, he nodded, and allowed Jim to push him back towards the bed.

“Good boy,” Jim smiled as he watched Bones lay back, the doctor’s t-shirt riding up a little as he got comfortable on the mattress. Bones blushed, but kept his eyes on Jim’s, no matter how much the intensity made him long to turn away. They both loved this, but the transition was always awkward, no matter how much they played. 

“Take your shirt off for me, baby,” Jim requested, pulling his own shirt off as he did. Bones did as he was asked, throwing it towards the laundry chute with a side glance at Jim. The captain laughed and followed suit, climbing into bed and pulling the covers up over them before drawing Bones into an embrace. “I’ll let that go today, baby, because you’ve been working hard. Remember to pick them up in the morning, though.”

Bones nodded, and Jim rolled over so he was on top of him, settling between his legs. “I’m so proud of you, baby, you know that, don’t you?” he asked the doctor. Jim really was proud, and he probably didn’t say it enough. Leonard McCoy was the best doctor in the fleet, and one of the best men Jim had ever known. He would never be able to say it enough. “You work so hard for us all here, and Daddy’s so proud of you.”

Bones’ eyes closed at Jim’s words, his stomach clenching pleasurably.

“Do you want a treat for being such a good boy?” Jim asked as he mouthed kisses down Bones’ jaw and neck. He started to grind his hips slowly, hoping to work Bones up into talking. It always took a while for the doctor to let himself go completely but, after all this time, Jim knew all the right buttons to press. He could feel Bones nodding furiously against him, and allowed himself a small grin. “I’m not sure you want it enough, baby. We could just go to sleep?”

“No! Please,” Bones whined, wrapping his legs around Jim’s to stop him from moving too far. “Please, Daddy.” His voice was small and quiet, but Jim heard and ground his hips down harder in response.

“You’re so good for me,” he smiled. “So perfect.” He let his erection tease against Bones’ for a while, enjoying the gasps and moans that he drew out from his partner. His lips traced over Bones’ neck, exactly how he liked it – Jim was completely serious about rewarding the doctor for his work. That didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun, though. He pulled back with a wicked smirk and a raised eyebrow. “You were naughty earlier though, Leo, when I tried to wake you up. You were rude to Daddy.”

Bones’ eyes widened. “I didn’t... I mean....” He trailed off, tightening his legs around Jim. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I was sleepy.”

“You know Daddy was just looking out for you, right, baby?” Jim admonished. “I need you happy and healthy.” It was a reversal of the conversation they had most days, McCoy was constantly begging Jim to look out for his health, and they both knew it. Jim watched as Bones struggled to temper his natural response, and tried not to laugh. Bones broke eye contact for a minute, and blinked, trying to bring himself back into the moment.

“I know, Daddy. I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

Jim regarded him for a minute, pretending to deliberate over what to do, before dropping his body down again. “Okay, Leo. Don’t do it again.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the doctor’s lips, and smiled into it.

Bones nodded frantically, groaning as he once again he got some of the friction he needed. When he could form words, he gasped out an “I promise,” before throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

“Do you want more, baby?” Jim asked, raising himself on his arms to watch the doctor as he continued to roll his hips.

“Yes, Daddy,” Bones whined as he stared up at Jim, his hazel eyes shining with need. Jim looked back at him, continuing his movements but not making any motion to increase them. Bones blinked, and licked his lips. “Please?”

Jim beamed down at him. “Okay,” he murmured against his lips. “Do you need a drink?” Bones nodded, and Jim stroked a finger down his cheek lovingly. “I’ll go grab a bottle of water; you get the lube out of the draw.” He paused and allowed a grin to take over his face. “And get naked.”

He stood up, and gave Bones a swift slap on the ass, before darting to their kitchen. When he returned, Bones was sitting up slightly, legs still spread, with the lube sitting next to him on the bed. The doctor was, as requested, naked. Jim smiled down at him, shucking his pajama pants before crawling back between Bones’ legs. 

He tipped the water up to the doctor’s mouth before drinking some himself. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Bones whispered as Jim set the water down on the floor. 

“You’re welcome, Leo. Tell me if you want any more, okay? We can’t have you getting dehydrated,” Jim laughed. Another conversation they had often. The captain was regularly so busy that he forgot to feed himself, or even have a drink. Bones rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment for fear of Jim stopping again.  
Jim crawled back up the bed, kissing a path up Leo’s legs. He glanced up as he licked a line along the underside of Bones’ cock, and smirked at the doctor. “Is this a nice treat, Leo?”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you,” Bones gasped as Jim took his cock fully into his mouth. They’d been doing this for so long that Jim knew exactly how Bones liked it, and while he often teased on other occasions, he chose not to, aware that Leo was probably still exhausted.

Bones writhed on the bed below him, and Jim had to press down on his hips to prevent the doctor from choking him. “Careful, baby,” he laughed as he pulled back.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Bones breathed. “It just feels so good.”

“I’m glad, baby,” Jim smiled, reaching up to find Bones’ hand and give it a squeeze. “Do you want more?” Bones nodded shyly and pushed the bottle of lube towards Jim. “You want Daddy to fuck you?”

The doctor went to nod again, but paused at the look on Jim’s face. He licked his lips and gave Jim a small smile, arching his hips up towards the captain’s mouth. “I do. I want you fuck me, Daddy, please. I need you so bad,” he whined.

Jim uncapped the lube one-handed while he pushed Bones’ legs up for a better angle with the other. “I need you, too, Leo. I always need you,” he smiled as he settled back into a comfortable position. “You know,” he said conversationally, as if his finger wasn’t pressing into Bones’ ass, “Daddy was thinking about you all day today. When I was sitting on the bridge, I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you here with me. When Alpha was over, I sat in my ready room and tried to concentrate on filling forms out, but all I could think about was how I was going to reward you tonight.” He slipped another finger in, and Bones grunted. 

“Does that feel okay?” Jim asked as he started to mouth his way over the doctor’s chest.

“Yes,” Bones ground out, trying to move his hips against Jim’s fingers, but not really having the leverage. “I want more.”

Jim paused, his tongue on the doctor’s nipple. His blue eyes locked onto Leonard’s and he hovered there, a smirk overtaking his kiss-reddened lips.

“Please, Daddy,” Bones amended.

“Good boy,” Jim praised, rewarding him with another finger and teasing the doctor’s nipple with his tongue. “Grab the lube, baby. You can get me ready, and then you can have more.”

Bones did as he was told, fumbling with the bottle when Jim moved his fingers just right. He shakily poured some out into his hand, and wrapped it around Jim’s cock. The captain groaned, and it was soon his turn to falter in his movements. “Are you ready for me, Leo?” he asked when he couldn’t take any more. He’d barely been touched and was close to coming already.

Barely suppressing a smirk, Bones nodded, shifting his hips up to make more room for Jim.

As he shifted into position, Jim took the time to kiss Bones slowly, allowing the gravity of what they were doing to overtake him. He never took it for granted that Bones lay open for him like this, and while he might be caught up in the moment, the captain tried to do everything he could to let Leo know that his honesty and trust was appreciated.

Bones ran his lube-sticky fingers through Jim’s hair, a soft “I love you, Daddy” escaping his lips as Jim started to slowly push inside him. He always took it slow, even though Leo consistantly begged for more, and harder. Sometimes Jim would indulge him, but other times he revelled in the moment, not wanting it to be over too quickly.

“I love you, too, Leo,” Jim ground out, starting to thrust lazily. “You feel so good, you know that? Daddy loves being with you like this. You make me so happy; you’re so perfect for me.”

Bones tugged at Jim’s hair as he sped his movements, forcing a moan out of the captain. “I love it when you do that, baby.” Bones hid his face in the crook of Jim’s neck, his shyness overcoming him once more. Jim stopped moving. “Don’t hide from me, Leo, you know I want you to be yourself. Even if that means pulling my hair out, because I’m just that good.” He dropped a soft kiss onto Bones’ nose, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Okay, Daddy, I’ll try.” The doctor’s smile was shy still, but it was all part of the act they had been playing for years now. Bones loved a soft reprimand, a reminder of how much Jim loved him, praise for the things he does.

Jim nodded, picking up the rhythm of his hips once again. Bones whined, one hand returning to Jim’s hair as the other wrapped around his shoulders. He moved his legs up higher around Jim’s waist, locking his feet together so he’d have some leverage. Jim groaned as Leo started moving, too. “Like this, Daddy?”

He pressed an almost-bruising kiss to Leo’s lips. “Yeah, baby, just like that.”

They moved together, Jim’s groans and Leo’s soft moans the only noise other than their skin meeting. Bones locked his legs tighter, twisting up further underneath Jim, and he immediately let out a long, drawn-out moan.

“Did you find your spot, Leo?”

“Yes, Daddy.” The doctor’s eyes were wide “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“I’ll never stop, Leo.”

Bones nodded, the sounds he was trying to make cut-off in his throat as Jim drove him higher and higher. His grip tightened in Jim’s hair and, with a groan, he came, long and loud. Jim bit down on his collarbone, the sight and sound of his partner coming too much for him to take, as he shuddered though his own orgasm.

“So good, Leo. So good,” he panted out.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Bones offered, moving his face so he could breathe easily. Jim was generally unwilling to move for a few minutes after he’d exerted himself so completely.

“You’re welcome, baby. You comfortable?”

Bones huffed out a laugh. He could hardly move and had a not-insignificantly muscled man resting his entire weight on him. Not to mention the cock that was softening inside him, and the come that was cooling on his skin.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “I’m comfortable.”


	2. Chapter 2

From their first meeting on the shuttle, where McCoy had nearly managed to stun him into silence – after Jim had hit his head on a low beam – to his first entrance onto the bridge of the Enterprise, with the doctor chasing after him, Leonard McCoy knew that James Tiberious Kirk never entered anywhere quietly. It was for this reason that seeing the captain sitting in his office in medbay took Bones by surprise. It wasn’t even a busy day.

“How did you sneak past me?” he frowned.

Jim smirked up at him, turning himself back and forth slowly in the doctor’s chair. “I engaged my stealth mode.”

“You don’t have a stealth mode.”

“Apparently I do, Bonesy.”

Bones shook his head, but didn’t argue further. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on the bridge?”

Jim stood up, gripping Bones’ hips and pulling the doctor towards him. “Nothing’s happening, I left Spock in charge and came to check on the other divisions. Scotty is busy doing god-knows-what to the engines, so I thought I’d come and check on medbay.”

“Check on medbay?” Bones said, a hint of a glare appearing in his eyes.

“Well, check on our Chief Medical Officer.”

The frown didn’t disappear. “Why do I need checking on?”

“You don’t, Bones,” Jim sighed. For all his genius, Bones could be incredibly dense sometimes. “But I thought you’d appreciate a visit from me. And I need some inventory sheets for my report, and I’m sure you already have them done.” The doctor nodded, and Jim grinned. “So I thought we could spend some time together.”

“I don’t follow,” Bones frowned.

Jim pushed McCoy back so he had to perch on his desk. “You and me. Alone time.”

The doctor’s eyes widened. “Jim, what if an emergency comes in?”

“We’re flying through nothing, Bones. Lots of nothing. It’s not like you’re going to be dealing with casualties from a fire fight.”

“What about Scotty?”

Jim rolled his eyes and found his comm. “Kirk to engineering. Scotty, don’t do anything that’s going to blow anything up in the next hour. Doctor McCoy and I are doing inventory, and it’ll be a lot easier if we’re not interrupted by people blowing off their arms.”

Scotty’s voice came through the speaker. “Aye, sir. I’ll make sure you’re free to do your... inventory.” 

McCoy groaned as Jim ended the connection. “He knows what you’re really planning to do.”

“And what am I planning to do?”

Bones pinched his lips together, a blush slowly taking over his cheeks.

Jim rounded on the doctor, trying to make himself look stern, trying to bring this aspect of their life to somewhere other than their quarters for the first time. “Are you saying no to Daddy?”

Bones’ eyes widened, and he glanced towards the door. 

“Lock the door, baby. Senior command override only. Spock isn’t going to come looking for us.” The doctor hesitated, and Jim leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want, Bones.”

“No, I do. I do,” Bones nodded, and gave the command for the door to lock. Once they were secure, he wrapped his legs around Jim, and pulled him close. “I want you, Daddy.”

Jim smiled. “Can you be quiet, Leo? We don’t want anyone to hear what we’re doing.”

Bones pressed his lips together and nodded. “I think so, Daddy.”

They’d fooled around in Bones’ office before, although it was normally just a quick tension-reliever when they hadn’t seen each other for a while. Jim knew he’d have to tread carefully, when they were playing this game they could both get very vocal, and Bones would murder him if anyone discovered them.

“Good. You can bite down on my shoulder if you think you can’t keep quiet, okay baby? Daddy won’t mind.”

“Yes Daddy,” Bones replied, attention focussed on scrabbling at the hem of Jim’s tunic. “Take this off, please,” he requested quietly.

Jim did as he was asked, pulling his undershirt off, too. “Are you going to get undressed, baby?”

Bones nodded, a pink hue to his cheeks as he removed his top before pushing away from the desk and kicking his trousers down.

“You feeling eager, Leo?”

The doctor shyly concentrated on removing his boots and pulling his trousers off completely. Jim laid a hand on his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Daddy loves that you want him so badly, baby.” That earnt a smile from Bones, and Jim winked at him. “Hop back up on the desk, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bones replied, unable to stop the shiver as his naked skin met the cold desk. His cock was already hardening, and Jim smiled as he looked at it.

“I’ll warm you up soon, Leo, I promise. Is your stuff still in the drawer?”

Bones nodded and Jim reached to grab the lube, pressing his body up to the McCoy’s as he did. The doctor took advantage of Jim’s distraction to gently bite his neck, his breath hot against the captain’s skin. “Are you finding it difficult to keep quiet already, baby?” Jim teased as he rummaged in the drawer. “Maybe we should stop now.”

“No, Daddy,” Bones whined. “You’re just tasty.”

Jim’s eyebrow raised. “Is that so?” He groaned as images flashed through his mind. “If we had more time, I’d have you on your knees now. You suck my dick so well, baby.”

The doctor moaned, and bit down on Jim’s shoulder again. It was one of his favorite things to do. “I will next time, Daddy, I promise.”

As he uncapped the lube, Jim smiled at him. “Of course you will, Leo. That’s why you’re so perfect for me.”

“I try to be,” Leo whispered, leaning back on his elbows so that Jim had better access to his ass. He could feel a PADD digging into his back, but couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. “I try to be good for you all the time, Daddy.”

“And you are, baby. Look at you, all spread out for me at work, just because Daddy asked you to.” He pressed a finger in, and Bones bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping. “I love you, Leo.”

“Love you, too, Daddy,” Bones said as he struggled to sit up. A whimper fell from his lips as the angle of Jim’s finger changed. “It feels good already, Daddy.” He reached for Jim’s cock, and the captain shut his eyes to try to get a handle on his pleasure. 

“Don’t do that too much, Leo,” he warned. “Or Daddy’ll come all over you, and you won’t have a chance to get fucked.”  
Bones nodded, wide-eyed at the threat of not getting what he desired so badly. 

They worked as quietly as they could, Jim stretching the doctor as quickly as he was able without causing any pain, and Bones stroking Jims cock gently, enough to make him feel good, but not enough to push him hard towards his orgasm.

“Are you ready, baby?” Jim whispered. The doctor was squirming on his fingers, his lips clamped between his teeth as he tried to keep quiet.

“Yes, Daddy,” Bones whined. “I’ve been ready for ages.” His voice was petulant and moody, and Jim raised an eyebrow at him. He knew he should punish Bones for being bratty, but there was really nothing that he could do in the doctor’s office. He stored the occasion in his head for a later moment, though.

“Don’t be rude, baby,” he said, in lieu of a real reprimand, tapping him sharply on the thigh.

Bones glared at the captain, but said nothing further out of concern that Jim might leave him high and dry. He watched quietly as the captain slicked up his cock, and widened his legs to let him press inside.

“Yes, Daddy,” he breathed out as Jim slowly entered him.

“Daddy’ll always look out for you, Leo, you know that, don’t you?” he asked, as he started to build up a quick rhythm. His fingers were digging into Bones’ thighs, clinging on like they were a rope and he was a drowning man.

Bones nodded furiously. “Thank you, Daddy.” He dropped back onto his elbows again, and Jim took a few seconds to simply enjoy the sight in front of him. There was no view better than Bones writhing and sweaty because of what Jim was doing to him, not even the view from the captain’s chair.

Jim gripped the doctor’s cock, knowing that they needed to be quick. “C’mon, Leo. Your ass feels so good around Daddy when you come. You grip so tight I worry you’re never going to let go.”

“Love you, Daddy,” Bones moaned, a flush sweeping over his body.

“I love you, too, Leo,” Jim gritted out as Bones clenched down around him, his cock spurting all over his chest. The captain managed to hold out until Bones was done, thrusting hard and fast as the doctor fell through his orgasm. He lasted only moments longer, though, and he groaned and collapsed over the doctor, ignoring the stickiness between them as he fumbled to pull Leo to him for a kiss.

They rested together for a few minutes, catching their breath and enjoying their closeness. They took longer than normal to get dressed again, frequently interrupting their endeavors with kisses. 

Bones was pulling on his blue top as Jim grabbed a PADD off the desk. “Is this the information I need?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay, I’d better get back to the bridge. I’ll meet you in the rec room at the end of the shift? I feel like kicking your ass at chess in front of the crew.”

Bones rolled his eyes but let the insult pass him by. “As long as Scotty doesn’t blow anyone up, I’ll be there.”

Jim grinned and headed towards the door. “I’ll see you there then.” He paused, pulling Bones towards him for one last kiss. “And don’t think Daddy’s forgotten about you being rude, earlier, either. See you later, Leo,” he said with a wicked smirk before disappearing through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'A Boy in France' by JD Salinger


End file.
